onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 368
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |Story= |excredits=no |chapter=473 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Sanji - Nami |rating=7.2 |rank=5 }} "Soundless Invasion!! The Mysterious Visitor: Kuma the Tyrant" is the 368th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Nami chases after Perona who has taken all the treasure, planning to escape Thriller Bark with it! Upon reaching there, Nami finds Perona being assaulted by Bartholomew Kuma who sends her away. Kuma then asks Nami if Monkey D. Luffy has a brother and immediately disappears after. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats combating Oars use Luffy's weaknesses, such as meat, to defeat him. Zoro decides to test his new sword, which he acquired from Ryuma. Long Summary Nami beats the two squirral zombies into telling her what they did with the Straw Hats' treasure. She goes looking for Perona and heads to the Thousand Sunny when she spots the fallen Oars. But Oars remains stuck to the ground since his horns are now imbedded into the ground. Using this to their advantage the Straw Hats' start beating him up, much to Oars' fury. Oars gets back on his feet, much to everyone's chagrin and Usopp, Chopper, and Franky blame Robin for not doing "Tactics 15" properly. Indignant and annoyed, Robin refuses again. The former three decides to do it again anyway and using Sanji's kick, aim to attack again (to Oars' disappointment that it's only the three of them). Embarrassingly, the attack is practically useless. But Usopp mocks Oars causing him to punch his own head. Oars doesn't go down and Franky, Chopper and Usopp run away again. Trying to think of what else they could do, Usopp reminds everyone that Luffy's memory isn't completely gone, pointing out when they originally did "Tactics 15" that Oars expressed disappointment, and his reactions are still Luffy-like; basically Luffy's weak points are Oars' weak points. Usopp and Chopper distract him and Franky and Zoro attack. While Franky figures all they need to do is keep this up until Luffy defeats Moriah, Sanji and Zoro are ready to simply defeat Oars with no intention of waiting for Luffy. Zoro decides this is a good chance to use the new sword he aquired from Ryuma. Luffy continues searching for Moriah in the woods and finally manages to find what appears to be him. Cut back to Nami who reaches the Sunny and confronts Perona who intends to take the ship and escape Thriller Bark with all the teasure. When suddenly a tall stranger appears behind Perona. Perona, shocked and frightened, falls down and introduces the man as one of the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. Perona tries to tell him she no longer works for Moriah and was just on her way off the island. Perona wonders what he'd do with that information and ends up telling him. Snapping out of it, she intends to fight him after all (though he ignores her). Perona attacks but Kuma reaches out to her and she disappears with a "pop". Nami stands shocked and Kuma identifies her and inquires about Luffy's brother, Ace. After confirming that, yes Ace is Luffy's brother, Kuma leaves her. Nami knows she has to warn everyone. Back to Luffy, he has tackled Moriah's shadow but not Moriah himself. Luffy realizes he's been tricked into a wild goose chase. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *Pandaman appears in this episode. Site Navigation de:Ashioto na ki Shūrai!! Nazo no Hōmonsha Bōkun Kuma 368 368